


Not Above That

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Family Feels, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Minor Canonical Character(s), One Shot, POV Male Character, Post-Season/Series 02, Second Chances, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Widowed, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It will take time for things to settle, and all the knots to unwind. Takes place after ‘Buddy System’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Above That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: "Charlie Burns/Carin - growing family”

Chief Charlie Burns didn't know what to think. He never thought that he would be seeing someone, let alone dating them. He supposed that it was inevitable; it had been a while since he latest dated. Heck, the only relationship he had was with his wife. But now, things have changed.

Now, Carin was in the picture.

The thing is, they weren't getting any younger. Life was sweeping right past them. They both had their responsibilities, and they've had steady jobs for the greater parts of their lives. Of course that was no excuse, they were adults and they could date if they wanted to.

Carin was a terrific woman. She could take care of herself, and he knew that her heart was in the right place. She didn't mince words, and she didn't waste time with anything. If their relationship was going to become serious, if they could make it work somehow, then it would be nothing short of a miracle.

In the end, his kids, especially Cody, would have to know right away. If they would take their relationship to the next level, they would have to adjust. He didn't want to put them in any unnecessary pain if it didn't work, especially after what happened to their mother. It had a long time since their mother had died, but, sometimes, the wound still felt fresh.

Charlie didn't want to rush things. If Carin was willing, that would be fine with him. Doc Greene and Anna managed to make it work, so it was a possibility for him and Carin as well.

There would absolutely be the time to adjust; it'll take time for things to settle, and all the knots to unwind.

Charlie still didn't know what to think, but a growing family was always welcome in his life, and if Carin was going to be a part of his family, then he was not above that.

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid any confusion, Carin is an established character who appeared in the season two episode ‘Buddy System’. This fic was written if there was a chance that she and Chief Burns would get together. I also had a headcanon that Mrs. Burns passed away before the series began, which I have incorporated into this fic.


End file.
